


Please...

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Collars, Gen, Major Character Injury, burned flesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 6 of Whumptober 2020
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 13





	Please...

They waited and they waited…

Nothing happened, and like dumbasses, they fell asleep.

That’s when they struck, that collar they put on Jaskier turned on.

And Jaskier started screaming, it was burning him-slowly getting hotter and hotter.

When he just about passed out, they stopped.

“Are you okay?”

“You were the one screaming, and you’re asking if I’m okay bard?”

“I was being nice, and I need a distraction-this shit hurts.”

Almost an hour went by and then he felt tiny little shocks go through his body.

“Fuck-” He was interrupted by his screams.

Yennefer could smell his skin being burned and almost gagged.

“Stop, please, you’re going to kill him.”

They didn’t care, whoever they were, did not care that they may die.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this was so late, we found out that my grandfather has to have open heart surgery and it was hard for me to get into the mood to write. 
> 
> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad-where I post original content- at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad.


End file.
